muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Alexander präsentiert Spezialitäten
Peter Alexander präsentiert Spezialitäten (Peter Alexander presents Specialties) was a popular German variety show that ran from 1969 until 1978 on German, Swiss, and Austrian TV. As the title suggests, the show was hosted by Austrian entertainer Peter Alexander. The Muppets made several special guest appearances. While the main show was taped at Studio Hamburg, the Muppet segments were taped on their New York City and London sets, respectively: Peter Alexander präsentiert Spezialitäten #10 This special anniversary show aired as a Christmas special on November 27, 1975 on ZDF. Peter visited the US set of Sesame Street, and sang the German version of the "Sesame Street Theme" (heard here for the first and only time), as well as a German version of "Sing." He danced with Big Bird, and sang with Kermit (who shortly appeared "naked," without his trademark collar just like in Sam and Friends), Ernie dressed in Bavarian lederhosen, Bert dressed as Santa Claus, and Cookie Monster. Alexander also met up with Oscar the Grouch. The characters were performed by Caroll Spinney (Big Bird and Oscar), Jim Henson (Kermit), Jerry Nelson (Ernie), Richard Hunt (Bert) and Frank Oz (Cookie Monster). The voices were later dubbed for German audiences. The show ranked #1 in 1975, with 38 million viewers in Germany alone (not counting Swiss and Austrian audiences). The Sesame part of the special was taped on October 27 and 28, 1975 at Channel 5.[http://www.henson.com/jimsredbook/2011/10/28/1027-281975/ Jim Henson's Red Book - October 28, 2011] Image:SW 1175 11j.jpg|TV Guide clipping Image:Fp-sesam-7,property=thumbnail.jpg|Bert and Ernie Image:SW_1175_06j.jpg|Ernie dresses up for his guest in original Austrian lederhosen Image:RareNakedKermit.png|A rarely-seen Kermit without his trademark collar Image:SW_1175_02j.jpg|Peter is amused; Oscar not so much Image:Fp-cartoons-12,property=thumbnail.jpg|Oscar the Grouch Image:Fp-cartoons-4,property=thumbnail.jpg|Kermit and Cookie Monster Image:SW_1175_05j.jpg|"No LPs, please!" Kermit insists on a frog concert Image:PeterAlexander-PS10-PeterAndKermit.png|Peter singing for Kermit Image:SW_1175_04j.jpg|Two guys dancing in the snow: Peter and Big Bird Image:Bild_75_3j.jpg|Peter and Santa Bert Image:PeterAlexander-PS10-MiniMuppetWhatnotBand01.png|The Muppets' present for Peter... Image:PeterAlexander-PS10-MiniMuppetWhatnotBand02.png|...is a miniature Anything Muppet band... Image:PeterAlexander-PS10-MiniMuppetWhatnotBand03.png|...that Oscar appears with... Image:PeterAlexander-PS10-MiniMuppetWhatnotBand04.png|...somewhat magically Image:SW_1175_03j.jpg|The finale Image:Sesamechristmasbehindthescenes.jpeg|Muppeteers working on the floor during the taping of the anniversary Christmas special Image:PeterAlexander-PS10-Credits01.png|Credit roll Image:PeterAlexander-PS10-Credits02.png|Credit roll Image:PeterAlexander-PS10-Credits03.png|Credit roll Peter Alexander präsentiert Spezialitäten #11 This show aired on December 1st, 1977 on ZDF, the network that first aired Die Muppet Show in Germany only two days later. Peter visited the set of The Muppet Show to introduce it to German audiences, and met Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, The Swedish Chef and Mahna Mahna. The segment includes "The Muppet Show Theme," a performance of "Mah Na Mah Na" (with the Snowths, taken directly from The Muppet Show), a song with Miss Piggy, and one with Kermit (during which Jim Henson's vocals can be heard briefly). In one skit, Alexander attempts to cook with the Chef, yet fails miserably. The characters were performed by the original Muppeteers, and later dubbed for German audiences. Credited are Dave Goelz, Richard Hunt, John Lovelady, Jerry Nelson, Frank Oz, Eren Ozker and Jim Henson. Image:Muppets_bei_Peter_Alexander_(1).JPG|Opening Image:Opening.JPG|Opening Image:Muppets_bei_Peter_Alexander_(8).JPG|Opening Image:Opening_2.JPG|Opening Image:Fozzie_telling_a_joke.JPG|Fozzie telling a joke Image:Waldorf.jpg|Waldorf & Statler commenting the events Image:Manah_Manah.JPG|Mahna Mahna Image:Alexander_flirting_with_Miss_Piggy.JPG|Peter Alexander flirting with Miss Piggy Image:Duet_with_Miss_Piggy.JPG|Romantic duet with Miss Piggy Image:Cooking_with_the_Swedish_Chef.JPG|Cooking Salzburger Nockerln with the Swedish Chef Image:SW_1277_03j.jpg|Peter and the Swedish Chef: too many cooks spoil the broth Image:Kermit_suffers_from_rheumatism.JPG|Kermit suffers from rheumatism... Image:Spring_Song.JPG|...so Peter sings a song... Image:Spring_Song_02.jpg|...about spring for him Image:KermitPeter_Alexander77.jpg| Image:Dankeschön.JPG|Peter Alexander and the Muppets sing the traditional closing song Dankeschön Image:SW_1277_02j.jpg|Peter with the gang of The Muppet Show Image:PeterAlexander-PS11-S&W-Waving.jpg|Statler & Waldorf waving goodbye Image:PeterAlexander-PS11-Credits01.png|Credit roll Image:PeterAlexander-PS11-Credits02.png|Credit roll Video releases On November 3, 2017, Fernsehjuwelen GmbH (Alive - Vertrieb und Marketing/DVD) released Peter Alexander: Die Spezialitäten Show - Komplettbox, a 7 DVD boxed set including both specials."http://www.alive-ag.de/index.php?page=artikel&ArtikelNr=6418001" Image:PeterAlexander-DieSpezialitätenShow-Komplettbox-(7DVDs)-(2017-11-03).jpg|DVD box set release November 3, 2017 External links * Peter Alexander's official site * First part of the Sesame appearance from show #10 (German) * Second part of the Sesame appearance from show #10 (German) * First part of the Muppet appearance from show #11 (German) * Second part of the Muppet appearance from show #11 (German) Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Peter Alexander präsentiert Spezialitäten Peter Alexander präsentiert Spezialitäten Peter Alexander präsentiert Spezialitäten Category:Sesamstrasse Specials